DESCRIPTION (adapted from the application): We request partial funding of the 2000 Seventh Annual Meeting of the Oxygen Society to be held November 16-20 at the Paradise Point Resort, San Diego, CA. Funds will support the travel, lodging and registration fees of invited speakers so that funds from The Oxygen Society operating budget and annual meeting income can be directed toward supporting the travel and participation of students, fellows and young investigators, as well as members lecturing in an optional workshop on In vivo Assessment of Oxidative Stress and Antioxidant Status: From Concepts to Validations. This workshop will provide lectures by experts to young or new investigators on the concepts, approaches, interpretations and various techniques applied in free radical research. The body of the meeting will then begin for four days, with four invited plenary lectures delivered in the morning and two parallel afternoon sessions. The four themes of the invited plenary sessions in the morning are The Role of Mitochondrial Oxidative Stress in Normal and Pathophysiological Conditions, Oxidant-Related Cell Signaling, Nitric Oxide and Inflammation, and Antioxidant Intake from Foods and Free Radical-Mediated Disease. The lectures delivered in the afternoon sessions will be selected from abstracts submitted at large by members of the Program Committee. Each afternoon session will be chaired by selected young investigators in the field. From 7:30 to 9:00 am, The Sunrise Free Radical School, a unique offering of The Oxygen Society Meeting, will be held each day featuring senior scientists or experts in the field addressing fundamental aspects of free radical biology and chemistry to an audience consisting of students, fellows and new investigators. Poster sessions will be displayed all day and will be open for discussion between 4:30 - 6:30 pm. Overall, sessions will address a broad range of research endeavors surrounding the diverse roles that reactive oxygen and nitrogen species play in biology and disease. Research presented will have impact on the understanding of aging, cardio- pulmonary, cerebrovascular, neurological and neoplastic diseases, and will allow insight into mechanisms by which novel antioxidants and nutrients play preventive and therapeutic advances. In summary, the conference provides a forum for exchange of cutting edge basic and applied research on free radical biology and medicine, as well as an opportunity for scientists to discuss new collaborative arrangements.